ITV (TV network)
Independent Television, commonly known simply as ITV, is a commercial television network in the United Kingdom of Anglosaw. Launched in 1955 under the auspices of the Independent Television Authority to provide competition to the GRT, it is also the oldest commercial network in Anglosaw. Since the passing of the Broadcasting Act 1990, its legal name has been Channel 3, to distinguish it from the other analogue channels. In part, the number 3 was assigned as television sets would usually be tuned so that the regional ITV station would be on the third button, with the other stations being allocated to the number within their name. Currently, ITV is composed by 26 franchises, 25 of them owned and operated by ITV plc since 2004 (Challien Television was acquired in 2011 and Ulstein Television was acquired in 2016), with Slennish Television being independently owned. Its main competitors are GRT One, Channel 4 and Channel 5. ITV (first era) 1970-1980 ITV Emergency Service ID (1979).png|Network ID (Emergency Service, 1979). ITV Emergency Service pre-startup notice about ads (1979).png|Pre-startup advertising notice (Emergency Service, 1979). IBA startup slide for the ITV Emergency National Service (1979).png|Startup slide (Emergency Service, 1979). Universal Television (1975 remake) for ITV (2015).png|Universal Televison presentation endboard (2015 recreation). 1980-1989 20th century fox television presentation for independent television anglosaw 1.png|20th Century Fox Television presentation endboard (1981). Sigma TV - ITV (1983).png|Sigma TV International presentation endboard (1983). LBS for ITV (1).png|LBS Communications presentation endboard (1986). WDTV for ITV 1.png|Walt Disney Television presentation endboard (1987). EBC Studios (1989 remake) for ITV (2015).png|EBC Productions presentation endboard (2015 recreation as EBC Studios). Warner Bros. Television "Big W" remake (2015) for ITV.png|Warner Bros. Television presentation endboard (2015 recreation). 20th Century Fox Television (1982 remake) for ITV (2015).png|20th Century Fox Television presentation endboard (2015 recreation). SPT (Coca-Cola Telecommunications 1987 style) for ITV - 2015.png|Coca-Cola Telecommunications presentation endboard (2015 recreation as Sony Pictures Television). Sigma (1980s remake) for ITV (2015) (2).png|Sigma TV International presentation endboard (2015 recreation). 1989-1998 ITV 1989 generic ident.png|Network ID (1989). ITV 1999 ID.png|Network ID (1999). Paramount television for itv anglosaw 1.png|Paramount Television presentation endboard (1991). Cpt for itv 1.png|Columbia Pictures Television presentation endboard (1993). NICK FOR ITV.png|Nickelodeon presentation endboard (1995). WBTA ITV logo 1996.png|Warner Bros. Television Animation presentation endboard (1996). Viacom for ITV 1.png|Viacom Productions presentation endboard (1996). Hanna barbera cow and chicken itv 1997.png|Hanna-Barbera Cartoons presentation endboard (Cow and Chicken, 1997). NICK FOR ITV 2.png|Nickelodeon presentation endboard (1997). 1990s-style Thaines and Syco for ITV endcap (2015).png|Thaines/Syco Entertainment production endboard (2015). Sigma (1980s remake) for ITV (2015) (1).png|Sigma TV International presentation endboard (2015 recreation) (1). Sigma TV Network (1990s remake) for ITV (2015) (3).png|Sigma TV International presentation endboard (2015 recreation) (2). Sigma TV Network (1990s remake) for ITV (2015) (1).png|Sigma TV International presentation endboard (2015 recreation) (3). Sigma TV Network (1990s remake) for ITV (2015) (2).png|Sigma TV International presentation endboard (2015 recreation) (4). EPT Endcap ITV 1990s (1996 logo, 2014 version).png|EPT presentation endboard (2015 recreation). Viseirantes Television Network Endcap ITV 1990s (2014 version).png|Rede Viseirantes presentation endboard (2015 recreation). 1998-2001 ITV URA attacks.png|Special logo used after the June 22 attacks (2000). Itv tv from the heart.png|''TV from the heart'' ID (1998). ITV Luk 1999.png|Luk Internacional presentation endboard (1999). EBC Studios (2001 remake) for ITV (2015).png|EBC Entertainment presentation endboard (2015 recreation as EBC Studios). ITV1 2001-2002 RBC for Channel ITV (1).png|RBC presentation endboard (2001). 2002-2004 ITV1_2002_3D.png|3D variant. ITV1 2002 ID.png|Network ID (Keira Knightley, 2002). ITV1 ID - Harry Hill (1).png|Network ID (Harry Hill, 2002) (1). ITV1 ID - Harry Hill (2).png|Network ID (Harry Hill, 2002) (2). ITV1 ID - John Suchet and Harry Hill.png|Network ID (John Suchet and Harry Hill, 2002). ITV1 ID - Emma Atkins (1).png|Network ID (Emma Atkins, 2002) (1). ITV1 ID - Emma Atkins (2).png|Network ID (Emma Atkins, 2002) (2). ITV - Phanpy.png|Network ID (Ash's Phanpy from Pokémon, 2002). ITV1 - Ash's Heracross.png|Network ID (Ash's Heracross from Pokémon, 2002). Blossom on ITV1, Again.png|Network ID (Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls, 2002). Bubbles on ITV1.png|Network ID (Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls, 2002). Buttercup on ITV1.png|Network ID (Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls, 2002). ITV1 - Dee Dee.png|Network ID (Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory, 2002). ITV1 ID - Keira Knightley.png|Network ID (Keira Knightley, 2003). ITV1 ID - Chris Tarrant.png|Network ID (Chris Tarrant, 2003). ITV1 ID - 2DTV 3.png|Network ID (Animated Simon Cowell from 2DTV, 2003). ITV1 ID - 2DTV 1.png|Network ID (Animated Trevor McDonald from 2DTV, 2003). ITV1 ID - 2DTV 2.png|Network ID (Animated Sian Lloyd from 2DTV, 2003). ITV1 - Doraemon.png|Network ID (Doraemon, Nobita, Shizuka, Gian and Suneo from Doraemon, 2003). May's Torchic making a guest appearance in an ITV1 Station ID.png|Network ID (May's Torchic from Pokémon, 2003). ITV1 Special Celebrity ID - Brock's Mudkip.png|Network ID (Brock's Mudkip from Pokémon, 2003). ITV1 - Brock's Lotad.png|Network ID (Brock's Lotad from Pokémon, 2003). Blossom on ITV1.png|Network ID (Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls, 2003). Bubbles in an ITV1 ID.png|Network ID (Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls, 2003). Buttercup ITV1.png|Network ID (Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls, 2003). Another ITV1 dee dee id.png|Network ID (Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory, 2003). Scholastic itv 1.png|Scholastic presentation endboard (2002). WDTA ITV logo 2003.png|Walt Disney Television Animation presentation endboard (2003). Itv1 2002 celebrities spoofed by mad tv 1.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2002). ITV1 Celebrties 2003 - Mad spoof 1.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2003). ITV1 ID spoof - ITV1 logo and set severly damaged during the events of the Pokemon episode, A Togepi Mirage, taken from Harry Hill's TV Burp.png|Logo spoof on Harry Hill's TV Burp (2004). ITV1 ID spoof - Kidnapped Combusken notice - from Harry Hill's TV Burp.png|Logo spoof on Harry Hill's TV Burp (2005). 2004-2005 ITV1 in Cheyennian colors.png|Special logo used after the Cheyenne attacks (2005). 2005-2006 2006-2010 2010-2013 Universal for itv 1.png|Universal Television presentation enboard (2011). ITV (second era) 2013-present 2013 ITV logo (Trendon attacks).png|Special logo used after the Trendon attacks (2015). ITV 2013 Purple.png|Special logo used after Prince's death (2016). Itv current hot air balloon ident.png|Network ID (Hot Air Balloon, 2013). Itv current rescue boat ident.png|Network ID (Rescue Boat, 2013). Thaines Syco ITV.png|Thaines/Syco Entertainment production endboard (2013). Luk ITV logo 2013.png|Luk Internacional presentation endboard (2013). 20th century fox television presentation for independent television anglosaw 2.png|20th Century Fox Television presentation endboard (2015). Category:Anglosaw Category:Television channels in Anglosaw Category:ITV plc Category:Television broadcasters Category:Commercial broadcasters Category:Television